Volver a Verte
by Anki-Shai
Summary: En ese momento, cuando él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Toshiro supo que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. Que esta vez ambos tendrían una oportunidad que probablemente llevaría a aquel final feliz. HitsuMatsu, AU.
1. Volver

* * *

Desearía que Bleach fuera mío, con eso la relacion entre Hitsugaya y Matsumoto sería cmpletamente real. Sin embargo, los derechos de autor van directamente a Kubo Tite, lo unico que estoy haciendo aqui es ...soñar.

Bueno, está es mi primera historia de Bleach en español y tiene como personajes a Hitsugaya Toshiro y a Matsumoto Rangiku; la posibilidad de una relación entre los dos en un mundo fuera del mundo de Bleach (AU). Es una historia pequeña que menciona solo lo basico pero que no me dejaria en paz hasta que la escribiera. Por cierto, se me ocurrió cuando uno de mis amigos mencionó la posibilidad de un dia lluvioso en el cementerio, he aquí el por que esta en español y no en inglés como usualmente lo hago.

* * *

**Volver a verte**

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, aunque no con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho horas antes, cuando aun se estaba presidiendo el funeral y el lugar estaba lleno de gente que lamentaba la pérdida, su pérdida.

Ahora él se encontraba solo, de pie frente a la tumba aun fresca de su mejor amigo. Con la ropa húmeda, lágrimas y gotas de lluvia mezclándose entre si Hitsugaya Toshiro se permitió un minuto de debilidad. Un instante en el cual dejaría que la persona con sentimientos, con un corazón real que sangraba y sentía como el de cualquiera, volviera a la vida.

Estaba tan absorto en su contemplación, en su propia miseria que nunca noto la persona que estaba acercándose cada vez más y más a él.

-Tú no cambias, ¿verdad?, sigues siendo el mismo niño terco y testarudo de siempre.

Toshiro se volvió con rapidez y se encontró cara a cara con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Ojos con una mirada intensa y cálida que eran contradictorios con respecto al tono azulado y casi helado que tenían, cabellos dorados cual rayo de sol y una sonrisa triste que adornaba el resto de su rostro. Por ese instante, Toshiro pensó que tal vez quien había muerto había sido él y no Kusaka.

-Wow, así de mal me veo.

Y esa voz, la voz que jamás podría olvidar porque había pasado buena parte de su vida escuchándola, buena parte de su juventud fantaseando con esa voz.

-¿Matsumoto-…sempai? – La mujer lo miro con cierto reproche mientras extendía su sombrilla para cubrirlos a los dos.

-¿Cuántas veces insistirás en eso, Toshiro? Es solo Rangiku.- al ver la cara del joven delante de ella, Rangiku decidió que una explicación no estaría de más. – Escuche que Kusaka…que él murió en un accidente. Supuse que, ya que estaba en la ciudad podía venir y despedirme de él.

Nunca mencionó que la verdadera razón por la que había acudido al funeral y había mirado desde lejos era para volverlo a ver. Toshiro por su parte no mencionó que su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, que sus rodillas se sentían débiles y que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar en el momento en que la sintió tan cerca de él, que ella sonrió y habló.

El momento de silencio se extendió indefinidamente, Toshiro miraba de vez en cuando a la mujer que estaba a su lado, inseguro de lo que debería hacer o decir.

-Supe que ahora eras un gran empresario. Joven y triunfador, un verdadero tiburón de los negocios.

Aquello fue dicho con una sonrisa, la misma dulce sonrisa que había significado un sueño y una pesadilla para él. La misma sonrisa que había desordenado su mundo y con la cual había roto su corazón, años antes, cuando por fin se había atrevido a pedirle que salieran juntos.

-No sé nada acerca de tiburones; pero, no me quejo.- Fue todo lo que dijo, en tono cortante y frio.

-Ya veo, bueno felicitaciones. Claro, probablemente este no sea el mejor momento…

-No, no lo es.

Toshiro se fue caminando del lugar dejando a Rangiku detrás de él con una mirada herida y de confusión. Pero, momentos antes de montar su carro una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, volviendo su cabeza se encontró, nuevamente, en frente de ella.

-Lo siento, no quise enojarte.

-Está bien.

-No, no lo está- Rangiku se aferro con más fuerza a su brazo lo cual sorprendió a Toshiro. – déjame…déjame invitarte algo, ¿vale? Para disculparme.

Por un momento, Toshiro deseo que el efecto que aquella mujer tenía sobre él se dispersara, que desapareciera. Uno creería que después de casi diez años una mujer como ella no tendría el mismo efecto; no cuando él ya no era el mismo niño inocente y totalmente enamorado de ella que solía ser.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían encontrado, y siempre eran situaciones adversas en las que lo hacían. Pero esta vez, esta vez el marcaría la diferencia. Tenía una promesa que cumplir a su mejor amigo, y la palabra de Hitsugaya Toshiro era sagrada, mas aun si se la daba a amigos que ya no estaban a su lado.

-Está bien, pero primero debo cambiarme, ¿no lo crees?-

En ese momento, cuando él sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, Toshiro supo que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. Que esta vez ambos tendrían una oportunidad que probablemente llevaría a aquel final feliz que las personas siempre estaban buscando y casi nunca encontraban.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Rangiku.

* * *

Como dije algo muy corto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si fue así no se olviden de dejarme un comentario, una critica constructiva y los pensamientos que puedan tener acerca de la historia.


	2. El Primer Paso

Hola, bueno estoy de vuelta en la seccion de español de Bleach y mas especificamente de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto. Gracias a Tsukishirohime-chan y Tais1996 por sus comentarios en esta historia. Y es gracias a ellas, y especialmente por elas, que estoy publicando el segundo capitulo de la historia.

Espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de comentar!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El Primer Paso**

Rangiku miró la pequeña tarjeta que acompañaba el ramo de rosas que había llegado a su oficina. Al principio las había observado con un deje de exasperación y de aburrimiento hasta que la voz mocionada de Sunsun le indico que no se trataba de ningún desconocido.

-No acabas de llegar y ya estas arrasando con los hombres solteros y codiciados de Japón. Maldita sea!!! ¿Por qué?

-deja de ser melodramática y deja a Rangiku en paz, por la cara de tonta que tiene supongo que quiere estar sola – comentó Apache que había entrado detrás de Sunsun para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

_Gracias por la compañía del otro día. Al parecer un ramo de rosas es la mejor manera de agradecerle a una mujer su presencia en la vida de un hombre. Espero no ser muy atrevido, pero, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?_

_._

Al final de aquella tarjeta estaba el numero de su oficina, mordiéndose el labio inferior y balanceándose de un lado a otro Rangiku miró la tarjeta y luego el teléfono. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, la invitación era tentadora y la compañía seria perfecta; pero…

-¿Qué es esto?- Rangiku abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio que Hallibel le quitaba la tarjeta de la mano y una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro. – así que, Apache y Sunsun tenían razón, no acabas de llegar y ya estas conquistando y rompiendo corazones, ¿eh Rangiku?

-devuélvemela Hallibel. Y no es lo que tú piensas. – Dijo Rangiku quitándole la tarjeta – él es solo un amigo del instituto cuando vivía aquí.

-¿en serio? – Preguntó Hallibel en un tono incrédulo – Bueno, que buen amigo. Invitarte a cenar y enviar rosas como agradecimiento.

Hallibel observo a Rangiku por un momento mientras la mujer miraba la tarjeta, las rosas y luego el teléfono; aquello lo hizo por un largo tiempo hasta que al final con un resoplido se sentó en frente del escritorio y escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos. Hallibel frunció el entrecejo ante aquella reacción, Hallibel encontrado a Rangiku en los Estados Unidos hacia más de cinco años, destruida, con el corazón roto y ningunas ganas de vivir. Desde entonces ella, Mila Rose, Sunsun y Apache habían intentado ayudarla a reconstruir su vida y no quería que todos sus esfuerzos se fueran a la nada Hallibel puso una mano en el hombro de Rangiku y apretó levemente mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Deja esa cara, no se te da nada bien. Qué te parece si vamos a cenar. Es tiempo de que Mila Rose gaste l cena. – Rangiku sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Me parece una excelente idea. – Hallibel asintió y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dejar el despacho de Rangiku cuando la voz de está la alcanzo antes de partir – Hallibel, gracias.

************************************************

Kurosaki Ichigo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y de burla insoportable en su rostro mientras Hitsugaya Toshiro trataba de lucir amenazante, claro que no estaba funcionando para nada. Ichigo era inmune a cualquier ataque que lanzara Toshiro contra él, así había sido desde el jardín de niños y así seria hasta el día en que los dos se hicieran viejos. Un hecho que Toshiro detestaba admitir.

-Anda, dilo. No me iré hasta que lo hagas

_Maldito Kurosaki. _Pensó Toshiro mientras bajaba su mirada y suspiraba derrotado.

-¿Por qué no me llama? ¿Por qué no…Por qué no…?? AAAGGHHH!!

Ichigo se rió con fuerza mientras Toshiro pegaba su frente contra la superficie de su escritorio.

-¿Vez? No fue difícil.

-Ya lo dije, ya exploté, ya te diste cuenta que estoy desesperado y que quiero que me llame y responda lo que dije en la tarjeta. ¿Satisfecho?- Ichigo dejó de reírse cuando escucho el tono de voz con el cual había hablado Toshiro –ya te reíste de mi miseria, ahora por favor. Vete. Tengo que trabajar.

-Toshiro, no seas así. Yo no dije nada cuando tú y Kusaka se burlaron de mí después de que les conté como le había pedido a Byakuya que me dejara casar con Rukia.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Toshiro, pero n fue lo suficiente para subirle el ánimo. Ichigo se inclino hacia delante y miro a Toshiro con seriedad.

-Se que estos últimos meses han sido difíciles para ti Toshiro – comenzó a decir Ichigo, el joven detuvo a Toshiro antes de que este pudiera interrumpirlo – Mira, no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimado. Se cuanto te gustaba Rangiku-san cuando estábamos en el instituto…pero, no quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimado. Si ella no llama, la que pierde es ella. No te desesperes.

Con eso Ichigo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder salir la voz de Toshiro lo alcanzó. –Kurosaki, Gracias.

**********************************

Rangiku permanecía acostada en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo y la tarjeta de Toshiro en su mano. La tarde había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Rangiku estaba agradecida de tener amigas como las que tenia. Habían hecho lo posible por hacerla sentir bien y por ayudarla a tomar una decisión. Pero tal y como lo había dicho Hallibel al final, la decisión era solamente de ella.

Rangiku tenía que admitir que Toshiro siempre la había intrigado, y hubo un punto en el cual a ella realmente le había gustado. Pero fue en ese entonces cuando Gin apareció y todo…todo cambio.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ¿estaba lista para empezar de nuevo? ¿Estaba lista para salir con alguien nuevamente? ¿Para salir con alguien en serio y no solo por la emoción de una noche de pasión y copas?

Por que Rangiku estaba segura que, con Toshiro, una noche de pasión y copas no sería suficiente. Él no era esa clase de hombre…al menos así no lo recordaba Rangiku. Pero la gente cambia ¿verdad?

_Bueno, el solo está pidiendo una cena. Estoy analizando demasiado esta situación, es solo una cena entre dos viejos compañeros de colegio. Nada más que eso…y, si hay buen, excelente sexo de por medio… ¿qué más da? El es un hombre soltero con necesidades de la misma manera que yo soy una mujer destinada a estar sola…pero con necesidades._

Rangiku miro la tarjeta nuevamente y después de un momento de duda agarro su teléfono celular y con decisión marco el número teléfono de Toshiro.

************************************

Toshiro colocó el control del video juego en la mesa y se levantó en búsqueda de su teléfono celular, con cierta duda miro el numero y descubrió que venía de un celular que no conocía. Frunciendo el entrecejo Toshiro dudó, no quería contestar un número desconocido por miedo a lo que ocurrió la ultima vez; pero, ¿y si era algo importante?

-¿Diga?

*¿Toshiro? Hablas con Rangiku, hola*

Toshiro se quedo inmóvil donde estaba, no podía dar crédito a sus oídos cuando esa voz angelical fue registrada por su cerebro. Toshiro abrió y cerró su boca varias veces antes de despejarse y actuar totalmente serio.

-¿Rangiku? Hola, dime ¿pasa algo? Es algo tarde.

Al otro lado de la línea, donde Rangiku se encontraba descansando en su cama con su teléfono en la mano, Rangiku n pudo evitar sentirse algo tonta por lo que había hecho. Sabía que no debía llamar, y mucho menos a las doce de la noche.

*Lo siento, no debí…que pases buena noche…*

-No!! Espera, yo…es que…bueno, creí que había pasado algo malo.

*No yo solo…olvídalo, no es nada, es…bueno era por lo de tu mensaje y yo…olvídalo. Adiós*

Toshiro miró su celular por un largo rato, no podía creer lo que había pasado; pero...

_No quiero que vuelvas a salir lastimado. Si ella no llama, la que pierde es ella. No te desesperes._ Eso había dicho Ichigo, ella llamó y Toshiro había echado todo a perder. No, no esta vez, Toshiro no iba a cometer el mismo error de hace diez años. Con decisión cogió su teléfono y marco el numero de Rangiku que había quedado registrado en su celular.

-¿Rangiku?

*¿Toshiro?*

-Mira, siento mucho lo de hace un momento estaba algo…sorprendido, pero dijiste que se trataba de algo con respecto a mi mensaje…

*Si, yo…bueno, me preguntaba si la propuesta sigue en pie.*

Toshiro sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, -claro que lo está.

*Ok, entonces…*

-entonces, ¿te parece si te recojo mañana a eso de las seis?

*Te esperó*

Los dos colgaron al tiempo, sin saber que estaban mostrando la misma sonrisa y al mismo tiempo las mismas dudas y pensamientos de lo que podría ocurrir el día siguiente. Pero, cada uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera que iban a hacer. Después de todo era un encuentro entre viejos amigos. Nada más. O al menos eso era lo que ellos esperaban.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si fue así no se olviden de dejarme un comentario, una critica constructiva y los pensamientos e ideas que puedan tener acerca de la historia

.


End file.
